


Teacher's Pet

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crazy, Death, Delusions, F/M, Grades, Jealousy, Love, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Insert, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Yandere Reader, honestly this seems ooc for chrollo at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Something happens to your old English teacher and Chrollo replaces him. He notices that your grades are dropping and decides to help!(Note: this is a story I've already made a while ago. I'm trying to separate my works to make them more easily accessible and just to keep them more organized rather than be part of a huge collection)





	1. English Class

Honestly, you really hated school. Chemistry wasn’t your thing, because you kept mixing the wrong chemicals together and everyone had to be evacuated from the premises. Math? Pssh. You despised every equation you had to memorize for exams. P.E.? You sucked at every sport you tried and people bullied you for it. Art? You couldn’t even draw a straight line, honey. You even hated English, because most of the books you had to read were so boring. That was until your first day of school for the year. 

You attended the same damn classes and as usual, they were the same. Then, you attended English and sat down in one of the back corner seats. You were a bit confused when instead of the grumpy Dr. Fischman, a young man with a weird, purple cross-shaped tattoo entered the room. His disheveled hair fell around his pale face as he quickly walked to the front desk. 

“Yo. Where’s Dr. Fischman?” One of the students asked and you couldn’t honestly blame them for their curiosity. Dr. Fischman was getting pretty old. Did he finally kick the bucket? 

“I’m his replacement.” When his explanation still caused confusion, he continued, “Unfortunately, Dr. Fischman got into an accident yesterday morning and is in critical condition. As of right now, I’m your English professor.” He wrote his name on the chalkboard and you squinted your eyes to get a better view. 

Chrollo Lucilfer. What a weird name, especially for a professor. You had to admit that something about him was charming, though. Maybe you would like English class after all. 

\- - -

It has been about a month since starting English class with Professor Lucilfer. You thought you would enjoy it, since you had such a charming professor. Ha! He kept assigning your class tons of papers about stupid ass books. None of the books were even interesting in the slightest, resulting in your grade dropping.

“Come see me after class” The post-it note on your paper said. You sighed and stuffed it into your pocket, staring out of a window for the rest of the class period. You knew how these “meetings” went and you just wanted to get it over with. ‘Your grade is dropping. You need to do better’ Like no shit. You state the obvious problem but don’t even provide a solution. 

Once he dismissed the class, you gathered your belongings and reluctantly walked to the front of the room. Like you expected, he was waiting with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Professor, you uh wanted to see me?” You asked and pushed a piece of hair out of your face. For some reason, you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his gaze. 

“Ah...yes. I’ve noticed that your grades haven’t been the best.” He started erasing some of the words written on the board and glanced at you again, “Care to tell me what’s wrong?” Wait, he actually cares? Mr. Fischman would just fail you without a second glance. If you ever visited him during his office hours, he’d blame you for your bad grades and tell you that you were the worst student he’s ever had! Yet here was this new professor ready to listen to your problems. 

“I just don’t really like the books you’ve assigned.” You said and he frowned a little. Shit, did you say something wrong? “I-I mean, no offense.” At least you tried to soften the blow. He chuckled and finished erasing the remainder of the words from the board.

“I figured that was the issue.” He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a notebook and grabbed a pen that was previously lying beside the computer. Then, he plopped down in his chair, patting the seat next to him. “Take a seat and we can talk about what you don’t like.” You guessed that it was better than Mr. Fischman’s reaction, but you had other things to do that didn’t include rambling about stupid themes in stupid books. However, you didn’t want to reject his offer and disappoint him. Your hesitation caused him to blankly stare at you until you finally sat down. 

It wasn’t as bad as you made it out to be. You argued your points and in response, he would make counterpoints. You would go back and forth until you strengthened your arguments for your papers. You were thankful that he put the time and energy into helping you. As you left the room, you had a smile on your face. You couldn’t wait for English class. 

\- - -  
You kept meeting him after class and even during office hours to work on your papers. You don’t know exactly when, but you eventually developed a crush on him. You would doodle little hearts into your notebook whenever you took notes. When he asked for a volunteer, you would quickly raise your hand and hope that he called on you. If he did, you would proudly walk up to the front of the class and show off to him. If he didn’t, you would pout like a child and glare daggers at the person he chose. 

It transformed from a tiny crush to a full-blown obsession pretty fast. On the back of your notebook cover, you’d write your first name and his last name together. ___ Lucilfer. The idea made you shudder with delight. You thought about him fucking you and having children together. You even made a Sims 4 save file where you forced the poor guy into a room and impregnated yourself with his seed using a mod. It wasn’t enough. You needed to have the real thing. 

\- - -  
“Chrollo~sensei!” You called out to him and he waved back with a smile. God, his smiles were going to be the death of you. “What time are we meeting today?” His eyes lit up and he walked towards you.

“Right. I forgot to mention that I’m cancelling the meeting for today.” Your heartwarming smile turned into a frown. Did he have plans? “I also might have to shorten the amount of meetings we have.” Was he mad at you? Did you do something wrong? You have to fix this!

“B-but Chrollo~sensei! How am I going to improve my grade?” You frantically asked. He just smirked and patted you on the back.

“Your grades on your papers have improved greatly. I have a feeling that you don’t need my suggestions anymore.” He told you. That should have been reassuring, but it felt like a stab to your chest. He was dumping you like trash. He tried to leave, but you tugged on his sleeve like a love-sick puppy. 

“But…” You stammered, but you were interrupted by another woman’s voice. She waved over to Chrollo and wrapped her arms around him. God, please just be a childhood friend. She planted a kiss on his lips and looked over at you. Your lips quivered and you let go of his shirt sleeve. That was his…

“Hi, baby! Ready for our date?” She pushed her hand through his hair and rustled it. You feigned happiness but deep inside you were furious. Who the hell is this bitch? 

“Sure, dear.” He answered and turned to leave. You couldn’t let her leave with him. You reached for his arm, but your hand was swatted away by his “girlfriend” and you two exchanged glares. 

“Listen, sweetheart. He’s busy right now.” She growled at you. You couldn’t believe this and tried to open your mouth, but no words could come out. “Can’t you bug him some other time?” You looked at Chrollo and he just stood there with a flat expression on his face. Finally, a tear fell down your face and you ran down the hallways. You heard Chrollo call your name, but you were too upset to go back. 

You walked back to your dorm room and opened the scrapbook that contained endless photos of Chrollo. You couldn’t just let him go. You loved him too much and you knew deep down that he loved you, too. That whore just took him away from you. Did she really even love him as much as you loved him? You scoffed at the idea and flipped a page. There was the love of your life looking out the window, the light brightening his grey eyes. 

You slammed the book shut and grabbed the keys off of your dresser. There wasn’t any time to be a huge crybaby. This slut was trying to take your man and you had to do something about that.


	2. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pretty much just stalk Chrollo and try to plan out how to get rid of his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there isn't any explicit crap going on yet, but there should be within the next few chapters.

You walked through the streets of the city until you spotted the two lovers having dinner at some fancy restaurant. It was a good thing you had a tracker on his phone or else you wouldn’t know where the hell they went. You clenched your fist and walked into a nearby store. You checked out the products in the store and glanced down at your phone. Shit, they were leaving the restaurant! You ran out of the store and crossed the street, slowly walking behind the couple. 

Honestly, you were afraid that at any minute, one of them would recognize you. Your teacher would think you’re some type of stalker and never speak to you again. Luckily, it was a Friday and a ton of people were walking down this particular street. Perfect. 

They suddenly turned a corner and you followed suit. You stopped and quickly hid behind the nearest building when they stood in front of an apartment building. You watched as they talked for a bit before going inside. Whose apartment were they going into, hers or his? It honestly didn’t really matter to you. This bitch just needed to disappear already. 

You didn’t really have a plan in mind, though. You can’t just waltz into the apartment and stab her guts with Chrollo there. You decided to hang out at the coffee shop nearby and ordered a mocha frappuccino. God, sitting by the window and waiting for an eternity until he leaves was super boring. You slurped down your drink and frequently glanced down at your phone. Nothing was happening. 

\- - -  
After about 2 hours of waiting in this coffee shop and ordering three more drinks, your phone finally pinged. You glanced out the window and saw Chrollo leaving the apartment building. You practically jumped out of your seat, almost knocking over your drink. Dashing out the front door, you spotted him walking down the street alone, most likely towards his own place. As you jogged across the street, you couldn’t help it and called out after him. He turned around and looked at you with a surprised look.

“Hey, sensei!” You waved and walked over to him. You thought he would be more happy to see you, but he just looked at you with a blank expression. He glanced at his phone and frowned. 

“What are you doing out at this time of night?” Before you could answer, he interrupted. “Aren’t the dorms far from here?” You nodded and he sighed. Was he disappointed?

“Women shouldn’t walk by themselves at night. Let me walk you back to the dorms.” He offered, but you shook your head in response. 

“I don’t want to be a nuisance…” You twirled a strand of your hair in your hand and avoided his gaze. You honestly didn’t know why you were acting like this. In all honesty, you’d love to have him accompany you to your dorm. Him grabbing your hand yanked you out of your thoughts and he led you towards the dorms. 

\- - -  
The walk to the dorms was pretty silent. You were trying hard to hide your flushed face while Chrollo was staring off into space. Was it weird that you found that attractive? When he finally looked in your direction, you turned your head to the side. 

This continued for the remainder of your trip until you finally reached the dorms. This couldn't end right now! You had to find a way to get that bitch's apartment number.

"Uh, sensei? Want to come in for a bit?" You offered, but he declined with a shake of his head.

"It would be highly inappropriate for a professor to be in a student's dorm room." He commented and took out his phone to probably text HER. A lightbulb lit up in your mind, causing you to grin widely. Time for Plan B.

As Chrollo was trying to leave, you "bumped" into him and both of you dropped your phones. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was better than nothing. You quickly grabbed his phone and wedged it in your purse before he could react. Please don't notice. Please don't notice.

Luckily, he just picked up your phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Good thing he didn't notice the tiny charm hanging from it. Honestly, who wouldn't see that? He must be tired or something…

"I am soooooo sorry, Chrollo-sensei!" You looked up at him with innocent, doe eyes. He smiled at you, making your heart stop. God, he was so cute.

"Don't worry about it." He said and looked at his watch. "Damn. I apologize, but I should be heading home soon."

"Of course! See you in class next Monday!" You waved and scurried into your dorm room. 

Once you were in your dorm room, you reached in your purse and clenched his phone. You now have his phone, which most likely has her number. All you had to do was pose as him and get her apartment number. It shouldn't be too difficult, since his girlfriend didn't seem to be that bright. Although your first plan failed, it wasn't all a bust. Everything was going according to plan. Soon he will be yours.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go through with your plan and stab the bitch!

You honestly didn’t know what to send to her without sounding suspicious. You’d just have to wing it and hope that it worked. You sighed and pulled out Chrollo-sensei’s phone, flipping through the numbers until you came across previous texts between them. Her name was Cynthia apparently. Of course she had to have some basic white bitch name. 

‘Hey, babe. I had a great time tonight’. You pressed the send button and waited for a response. Not even a minute later, his phone vibrated.

‘Me too! That shrimp dish I had was so delicious. We should go there again sometime :)’. Damn. You wanted a goddamn shrimp dish. 

‘Yeah lol. Hey, would you mind if I swung by your place tonight?' You were getting worried when she didn't respond right away. However, the phone vibrated two minutes later. 

'Oh...okay. I thought you had to work on grading papers or something tho??? You miss me that much? ;)' God, you wanted to throw up. 

'Papers can wait. I just wanna see u rn, babe' You hoped you weren't too out of character, but you sighed in relief when you heard the phone vibrate once again.

'Alright! I'll leave my door unlocked for you and slip into something more comfy' Shit. You realized that you didn't even know which apartment she lived in. 

'Crap! I forgot which apartment number is yours lol I thought I had it memorized...What was it again?' You typed frantically, praying that she didn't set her phone down somewhere. 

'204. You've already forgotten? God, you're hopeless :P See you soon, baby ~ <3' This was great. Not only did you know which apartment building she lived in due to stalking her and Chrollo~sensei on their date, but you now know her exact address. She was also leaving her door unlocked, so you didn't have to break in. This seemed way too easy. 

You quickly grabbed the keys off of your desk and walked out of your dorm. See you soon, ‘baby’, you thought and smirked to yourself, tugging the hoodie of your black sweatshirt over your head. 

\- - -  
Dang, she lived in a nice apartment building. You went through the main door and immediately noticed a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Now’s not the time to be distracted by pretty, glistening lights. You needed to find her and finish her off. 

You sneaked up the stairs to the second floor and wandered around the hallway until you finally found her apartment. Yahaha. Time to die, bitch. You grasped the doorknob excitedly and turned the knob to find...no one. Her living room was empty aside from her dog yapping loudly on the couch. You opened the door a peak, alerting the dog and allowing it to slip out. You didn’t want the dog to witness anything that would happen in this moment. 

You glanced over at the kitchen counter and noticed a knife block. Bingo. You took one of the smaller knives and slowly crept towards a room at the end of the hallway. Where the fuck was she? You had no idea until you heard a flirty giggle coming from the room you were closest to.

“Oh Chrollo~!” She called out. You peeked into the room you were pretty sure was the bedroom and your nose scrunched up with disgust. She was completely naked with clamps attached to her nipples and a rainbow dildo plunged deep into her vagina. You tried to back away, but she already noticed you and immediately pushed herself up. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” She screamed. Shit, there wasn’t any time to be stealthy anymore. You shoved the door open and ran towards her bed, your look of disgust changing into just a plain frown. How dare she try to entice Chrollo~sensei with this revolting body of hers? You were way more attractive than this plastic piece of trash. You were so focused on your mission that you didn’t notice your hoodie sliding off of your head. 

“Shit” You muttered. You glanced over and saw a smile plastered on Cynthia’s face.

“I remember you! ___, is it?” You slowly nodded and she continued, “Well, this is a surprise.” She yanked the dildo out of her vagina and tossed it on her desk. Gross. She then unclasped the nipple clamps off of her and stood up. Before you could react, she grabbed something out of your pocket. It was Chrollo~sensei’s phone!

“Give me my phone back!” You attempted to retrieve your phone, but it was fruitless. She kept pushing you away and finally looked at the messages. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. This isn’t yours.” She glared at you and pushed you to the floor. “Was this all a setup, little girl?” When you didn’t answer, she slapped you right across the face, causing you to yelp. 

“Y-...y-...y-...” You tried to say words, but you couldn’t speak. You had to admit defeat. Your plan fucking failed. You blew it and this stupid bitch could kick your ass at any second. 

“This is so pathetic it’s honestly kind of cute.” She grabbed her phone and when you gave her a confused look, she laughed. “I’m calling Chrollo. He’s probably at his office, which means he’s right by his office phone. Didn’t think this one through, did ya kiddo?!” You had to stop her. If he found out about this, he’d switch you to a different class and you’d never see him again. You imagined the things he would call you. Psychotic. Despicable. Crazy bitch. No! All of a sudden, you had a burst of energy and sprung forward, taking the knife out of your hoodie pocket and plunging it into her chest.

She gasped and fell forward in a dramatic manner while the phone fell to the floor. You could hear Chrollo’s panicked voice on the other end asking if she was okay. You took Chrollo-sensei’s phone off of her nightstand and yanked your hoodie up. You needed to get the fuck out of there. The neighbors probably already heard something and are either calling the police or peeking out of the hallways. 

You jogged out of the apartment and scrambled down the stairs. You thought you heard someone call after you, but you ignored it and ran out of the apartment building. You didn’t stop running until you were inside of your dorm room, almost passing out from exhaustion. The knife you stabbed her with was still in your pocket, you remembered. You could find somewhere to toss it in the morning. For now, you could celebrate with soda and watching your favorite TV show. That bitch was finally dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's probably going to be smut so ;)


End file.
